


"I Need You" (12x11)

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, contains spoilers, during and after 12x11, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Cas has to deal with the effects of the witch's curse on Dean. Lost memories lead to a shocking confession that could change their friendship. Will he be able to handle the fact that Dean may never be the same again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAIN SPOILERS TO 12x11 'Regarding Dean'!!!!

***

The bunker had been dead quiet since the Winchesters left for another case. Cas disliked it greatly, for it reminded him of the agonizing six weeks the brothers had been incarcerated. There was always some kind of noise when it was occupied. Whether it was Dean's record player or Sam rustling through the library, it was there. That's why when Cas' phone rang he had been both relieved and startled to hear something.

"Hello, Sam." Cas answered.

"Cas, um, we have a problem." Sam said.

"What kind of problem?" Cas asked, hoping he could help.

"Well, it's Dean. He was attacked by a witch last night and I think his memory is fading." Sam replied, rushing through his words.

"I will be right there. Where are you?"

Sam rattled off a long address before ending the conversation. Cas immediately headed for his car. He was already worried and had been since they had left. He knew why. It was the odd feeling he'd had around Dean for the past eight or so years that he knew had to be love. It was why he cared so much.

***

Cas made it to the hotel faster than expected. Sam had no idea how he hadn't been pulled over or arrested. The two met outside of the room, opting to speak alone before confronting Dean.

"What happened?" Cas asked concernedly.

Sam explained everything that he could, throwing in every relevant detail. The look of worry grew on the angel's face as Sam spoke.

"So has he forgotten mostly everything?" Cas asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. I was hoping that maybe something would ring a bell with you." Sam said unconfidently.

Cas nodded, heading to the door. He stepped in, hesitant. A flash of red hair was in front of him.

"You called Rowena?" Cas asked exasperatedly, turning quickly to Sam.

"And it's a pleasure to see you too, Castiel." Rowena said snarkily.

"I panicked, okay? She seemed to be our only option." Sam replied guiltily.

"Would you mind giving Dean and I a moment?" he asked Rowena, trying not to snap at the witch.

"Of course, dearie. The tall one and I will be waiting." she answered, swiftly pulling Sam out the door.

Cas turned to Dean who was sitting on the bed watching the tv intently.

"Hello, Dean." he said, moving into view.

The hunter stared at him confusedly for several agonizing minutes. He seemed to be taking in every inch of Cas.

"You're...Cas, right?" Dean stuttered out finally.

The amount of relief and joy that flooded Castiel was almost overwhelming.

"Yes, Dean. Do you remember me?" he asked hopefully.

"I-I think so," Dean began.

"Can you tell me what you know?" the angel asked, still feeling happy.

"We...You are something important to me. I feel like maybe we loved each other." Dean said, although it sounded more like a question.

If Cas' heart functioned in the normal human form, he thought it would be racing by now. Dean had no idea about the feelings that both of them had hidden from each other for so many years. He actually believed that they had been open. Cas had no idea how to handle the situation, but he did know that they had agreed upon honesty.

"Would you like for me to tell you our story?" Cas asked, thinking maybe it would offer some explanation.

"Yeah, okay." Dean answered, appearing eager.

Cas started from the night in the barn, the very beginning. He told of how they had a hateful relationship at first, though still sharing a profound bond. He explained all of their hardships, the terrible moments of betrayal, and all of the happy moments in between, times that would never be forgotten. Most importantly, Cas described their partnership and how welcome Dean had made Cas felt in the mortal world. He told of how, even though they fought horribly at times, the two had become unusually attached to one another to the point where living without the other was unthinkable.

"Wow. Is it all real?" Dean asked after a moment of comprehension.

Cas nodded.

"Why are we not together?" the hunter asked rather abuptly, looking at Cas curiously.

"I-I have always left that up to you." Cas replied, feeling the slight sting of tears burn his eyes.

"I must be pretty stupid." Dean said, shaking his head.

Cas smiled painfully, nodding and wiping at a stray tear. Dean watched him, squinting in confusion before standing and approaching him. Cas didn't realize Dean was embracing him until a few seconds in. He returned the gesture, holding onto Dean. He was hit by a wave of fear that Dean would never be the same again. When they separated, Cas decided it was time for him to go. As much as he hated to leave, he couldn't bear watching the life of the man he love slip away from himself.

"Goodbye, Dean."

***

"Okay." Cas said, trying not to let his voice crack but failing.

"You good, man?" Sam asked, turning to look at the mess of an angel in front of him.

Cas nodded before speaking with hesitation.

"Maybe. I cannot see him like this without feeling terrible." Cas replied, wiping his eyes once more.

"I know. It hurts like hell, but we'll fix him." Sam said with little confidence.

Cas nodded.

"I think I am going to go back to the bunker." he says, gazing at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, concern lining his features.

"Yes, I think it is best." Cas replied.

"Okay. Hang in there buddy." Sam said, patting Cas on the shoulder.

He nodded at both the younger Winchester and Rowena before climbing into his truck.

***

The bunker door slammed shut as the Winchesters entered. Cas had no idea who was inside having been settled in his bed in his room under several blankets with some of Dean's sweatpants and shirt. He had no need for neither the clothes nor the blankets but found great comfort in them nonetheless. Once he heard the noise, he jumped out of his spot, allowing an angel blade to slip from his long sleeve shirt.

Cas was careful to be quiet as he walked down the winding halls. He was curious as to who knew the location of the bunker and why they would be there at nearly midnight. As he rounded the corner, the angel heard a loud shot. The angel blade clanged against the cement floor when he saw who was in front of him.

"Easy, Cas. It's just us." Dean said firmly.

Cas gaped at the brothers, suprised at Dean's swift recovery and apparent memory.

"Yo-You know who I am?" Cas asked, astonished.

"Obviously. You seem surprised." Dean replied snarkily, a grin on his face.

Cas looked to Sam with wide eyes, begging for an explanation.

"Rowena, um, fixed him. He seems to be fine now." Sam explained almost wearily, clearly indicating that Dean was back to his smartass self.

Cas returned his gaze to Dean, staring at the familiar green eyes he had thought he might not see again.

"Well, I'm going to get some shut eye." Sam said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

The two waited for Sam to leave before they spoke. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Cas." Dean said, laughing at the irony in his own joke.

"Did you really forget it all?" Cas asked seriously, disregarding the comment.

"Yeah." Dean said, turning serious and look mildly concerned. " I did. But it's all good now."

"Do you remember our conversation?" Cas asked.

"Everything's blank, mostly. I can see bits and pieces. I know you showed up, but the rest is blurry." Dean explained, scratching his neck nervously.

Cas processed the hunter's words before surging forward. His lips collided with Dean's, arms pulling him tighter. Reservations be damned, they deserved this. Their conversation the previous day had clearly proved that to Cas. 

Dean's lips were tough against Cas', though they were both gentle, as if this was a fragile process that could easily be broken if one was too harsh. They moved in unison, not breaking contact. Dean's hand rose to cup Cas' cheek and the angel's tight grip remained around his waist. 

They broke apart after what felt like a long time. Dean needed air. He had a look of disbelief on his face. Cas realized what had just happened and the repurcussions he would face if Dean pushed him away.

"Dean, I'm sorry. It is just that-" Cas' speech faltered as he watched different emotions dance across Dean's face.

"How...how did you know?" Dean asked, clearly still in shock.

"You told me." Cas said, hesistant.

A quiet 'oh' escaped Dean's mouth. 

"I'm sorry." Cas whispered.

Cas looked at his feet, ashamed. He felt a hand gently move his head upwards, and his bright blue eyes met Dean's green ones. His stare was endearing and almost looked as if he shared Cas' feeling of love. But that couldn't be right, could it?

"Thank you, Cas." he whispered before lightly brushing their lips together. 

Cas stared at him confusedly. "I thought you didn't want this. At least not right now." Cas said.

"I've always wanted this. I need you, Castiel. I've just been too scared to admit it, but if amnesiac me could see it, then it was time for me to confess." Dean said softly.

"I need you, too, Dean Winchester." Cas replied, the smallest of tears creeping into his eyes.


End file.
